De Felinos y Humanos
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: ¿De verdad eran tan diferentes? o Eran más parecidos de lo que él llego a creer. William baja de ahí... ahora. Meuw One Shot. Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"


_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_

 _Discleimer: Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los uso con el unico fin, de divertirme._

* * *

 **De Felinos y humanos.**

* * *

 _Etapa de Formación:_

* * *

Hank lo observo severamente.

William lo miro con cara de cachorro a medio morir.

Pym soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su silla.

Nelson festejo moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Hank Pym lo temo desprevenido y por fin logro ponerle la vacuna indicada.

William Nelson sólo maulló un poco y comenzó a rasguñar lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Te dije que era muy sensible. —menciono Greer Nelson entrando a la habitación y cargando a su cachorro, el cual maullaba por atención de su madre.

—Era necesario Greer, no queremos que William pesque algún tipo de enfermedad.

Tigra rodo la mirada acunando a su cachorro y lamiendo su carita para confortarlo. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría siendo madre pero cada ocasión que veía a su hijo y esos enormes ojos verdes lo amaba como si nunca hubiera conocido el amor antes.

— ¿Puedo…?— Hank se acercó tratando de tomar a William. El cual comenzó a gruñirle por lo que dejo de intentarlo— Mejor no. Nos vemos después Greer tengo… cosas que investigar.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de su laboratorio. Luego regreso. —Creo que es aquí donde tenía que estar. — dijo antes de soltar una risa nerviosa.

—Tranquilo grandote, William terminara adorándote. —susurro tigra antes de robarle un beso y salir del laboratorio moviendo las caderas con seducción.

Quizás esa noche tendrían un poco de diversión.

* * *

 _Etapa de descubrimiento:_

* * *

—Baja de ahí William…  
—Meuw… prrrf  
Hank observo como su pequeño recorría la parte alta del estante donde estaban sus investigaciones; llevaba cerca de 20 minutos tratando de darse a entender pero el felino no quería saber nada más que estar en lugares altos.

—Lástima que Greer no está. —se dijo con pesar. Era complicado ser director de la academia, científico y… padre. O algo así.

Cuando el joven Tigro se lanzó hacia sus brazos, Hank no supe que hacer o cómo actuar. Por lo que tenerlo en sus hombros ahora era una sorpresa. Aunque no tanta después de ver que tuvo que crecer para que el felino no sufriera daño alguno.

—Eso no se hace William. Obedece a Papá. —Y fue nuevo para él llamarse así. Bueno no tanto porque cuando creo a Ultron… no, no quería pensar en su primogénito.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —observo al minino, esté le observo de vuelta enseñando sus dientitos. Hank esbozo una sonrisa de lado.  
William podría tener los ojos de tono verde como Tigra, pero tenía la forma de sus ojos parecida a la de él.

William no dejaba de verlo, hasta que bostezo y termino dormitando en los brazos de Hank.

* * *

 _Etapa de emociones:_

* * *

William observaba la discusión de sus padres, por alguna razón su papá olía a otra mujer y su mamá se había puesto tan furiosa que terminaron a golpes, aunque noto que su padre no se defendía.

Quería estar enojado con él, debería estar enojado con él. Pero cuando su madre salió para acabar con su furia en otro lugar, se acercó a su padre. Él era rubio y de ojos azules, y siempre con su traje rojo y su bata blanca. Cando era más pequeño le tenía miedo por las inyecciones pero ahora…

Comenzó a ronronearle mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el brazos ajeno buscando atención.

—Prrrf prrf  
—William… deberías estar con tu madre.

Sus ojos estaban apagados, casi sin vida. ¿Era por la discusión? Noto el olor peculiar en su padre y le gusto. Lo cual era malo, porque sin duda su madre se enfardaría con él, no importaba seguía tratando que su padre se animara.

— ¿Hank…? — una voz hizo que alzara las orejas y viera hacia la puerta. Su padre se tensó y el pequeño supo porque al momento en que la puerta se abrió y aquel aroma peculiar se expandió por el lugar.

Se trataba de una mujer de cortos cabellos y con un vestido, que pese a ser veraniego, el pequeño sintió era demasiada ropa.  
—Pero… ¡Hay Hank! ¿Qué te paso?  
No la dejo acercarse más, comenzó a gruñirle.  
—No William, deja en paz a Janet.  
—Grrrr  
— ¿Este es William? —Aquella mujer sonrió dejando al minino desconcertado en cuanto fue tomado en brazos y elevado hacia ella, ya no era tan pequeño y aunque costaba trabajo cargarlo era factible al ser aun un cachorro. —Pero es divino. ¡Y se parece tanto a ustedes dos!  
Por primera vez en su corta vida William sintió mucho calor en el rostro y unas ganas locas de correr de ahí, más al mismo tiempo el aroma de esa mujer le embriago, estaba en tal estado de estupor que comenzó a ronronearle sin siquiera quererlo. —Awww pero que dulce.  
—Jan… —noto un poco de irritación en su padre pero, pese a que trato de bajar de los brazos ajenos, la mujer castaña no le soltó.  
—No exageres Hank. No es malo que yo…— William se acercó y lamio los labios de la castaña, eran con sabor a fresas, sus favoritas.  
—Cuando sea grande me voy a casar contigo… —dijo el pequeño, saltando de los brazos de la ex de su papá sin saberlo y saliendo al jardín, en definitiva estaba enamorado.  
—Ow… no me lo esperaba…— murmuro Janet con una sonrisa triste y sin siquiera mirarlo.

Hank entendió que no sólo en la forma de sus ojos se parecían, parecía que también en gusto respecto a mujeres.

* * *

 _Etapa de adultez_

* * *

—Tú no eres así papá ¿Qué diablos te está pasando?

—William, basta. Esto no te incumbe.

—Claro que sí, soy un adulto. Lo probé ante todos y aun así tú...  
—He dicho basta.

William le observo a los ojos con clama molestia.  
—No puedes crear eso es un insulto tanto a visión, como a toda tu generación de AI. ¿Desde cuándo no te importa ser un asesino?  
—En primero lugar William no tengo porque darte explicaciones y en segundo lugar, Visión y el Diamante son diferentes a… ellos. Así que será mejor que te…  
—Yo quería ser como tú, y ahora eres un… —cerro los puños con fuerza y desvió la mirada furioso.  
—Ni siquiera soy tu padre William, así que te agradecería me dejaras solo.  
El silencio los rodeo a ambos.  
Hank escucho como la puerta era azotada y termino lanzando hacia la pared su proyecto. Le disgustaba tener este tipo de conversaciones dogmáticas, más i era con su hijo… su hijo que no lo era.

Fue al baño del laboratorio, necesitaba refrescar su cabeza y quizás las ideas estarían listas. Al verse en el espejo le regreso la mirada una persona que bien conocía él.  
Brian Pym. Su padre.  
Golpeo con fuerza el espejo destrozándolo por completo. Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior tratando de que su llanto no se escuchara en el lugar.

Había terminado convirtiéndose en lo que más detestaba.

Un mal padre.  
Su comunicador se encendió. La voz de visión se dejó escuchar en el lugar.  
—Ya estamos listos para la expedición. ¿Está todo bien Henry?—agrego lo último al no recibir respuesta.

—Sí… ahora los alcanzo…—Tomo el aparato guardándolo en su traje y salió de ahí. Él como su padre, habían alejado a su única familia en el mundo.

* * *

 _Etapa de madurez._

* * *

—Entonces es por eso que te miran así…—dijo la chica a su lado.  
—Pero no importa, porque aunque piensen que soy hijo de un skrull no es así. —su voz sonó madura, con un tinte de timidez pero al mismo tiempo orgullo. Idéntica a la de él.  
— ¿No? Pero me acabas de decir…

—Criti Noll me engendro mientras mantenía la apariencia de Hank Pym. Pero genéticamente y psicológicamente Henry Pym siempre fue mi padre.  
—Entiendo… —la risa de la chica sonó cual campanillas, a decir verdad le llevaba cinco años humanos y mucha madures gatuna, pero no podía dejar de verla. Con esos ojos azules y cabello rubio.  
—Entonces… —no sabía cómo seguir, su instinto le dictaba que debía tomar a la chica y llevársela, pero su conciencia humana se quedaba alelaba cada vez que veía esos ojos. Aclaro su garganta. — ¿Cuándo te casas Katie?

Ese hermoso tono rosado en las mejillas de la chica le encanto, su corazón rugía por ella pero… no era para él.

—En dos meses… tú sabes que estoy diseñando el vestido, además con todo lo que ha sucedido no sé si franklin aun…— los ojos azules se habían nublado de pronto.

— ¿Quién no querría casarse contigo? Yo lo haría…— no pensó en ese momento por lo que de inmediato alego. — cl-claro… si no fueras tan joven y… amh… yo… tan anciano…

La risa de Katherine Van Dyne le atonto nuevamente, era tan hermosa y ese brillo en su mirada, un brillo que no conocía.

—Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña quería casarme contigo… —declaro aun sonriendo y mirándolo como nadie jamás lo había mirado. — quizás si lo hubieras pedido antes…  
Le estaba coqueteando, lo sentía en su cuerpo. Pero "es una mujer prohibida" se dijo.  
—El quizás no existe… —declaro por fin con mirada oscurecida y negándose a fijarse en esos ojos de cielo.  
—En ocasiones no te entiendo de verdad. Bueno fue lindo salir un rato. Te veo después Will…—la chica beso su mejilla y se metió a su departamento. Él se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro bajo y darse la media vuelta para marcharse.

—Parece ser que… incluso en eso nos parecemos Padre…

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Hola a todos.  
No sabía que escribir pero al final esto surgió. Espero les guste un poco.  
Algunas aclaraciones para los que no sepan del comic.

SPOILERS

William Nelson es hijo de Tigra, la cual fue embarazada del Skrull Crito Noll que se hacia pasar por Hank Pym. Por lo tanto genéricamente es hijo de Hank. Sin embargo lleva el nombre de su madre.  
Durante las dos primeras fases del fic me enfoco a la Infancia de William, que fue en la Academia Avenger.

La tercera esta en el espacio temporal donde Janet Van Dyne regresa del Mircroverso. (dónde fue a parar después de la Invasión Secreta, todos o en su mayoría pensaron que estaba muerta.) 

La cuarta parte hace referencia a Rage of Ultron. La novela gráfica donde nos habla de la relación más a fondo de Hank Pym con Ultron su hijo. Muy recomendable, lloraran. Hacen un poco de referencia a Avengers Uncanny

Y la ultima parte tiene que ver con Avengers Uncany. Y lo que me imagino por ahí, es más a futuro, quizás después de este ultimo evento que nos esta destruyendo los universos en el comic.

Katherine Van Dyne es hija de Janet Van Dyne y Alexander Summers, esto sucede en un mundo de Uncanny, donde Jan es la única humana que sobrevive y termina uniendo su vida a la de Havok, criando una hija, después de una revoltura espacio tiempo y todo lo demás. Sería largo de explicar.

Espero les gustara un poco. Y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Como siempre Fic. Dedicado al amor de mi existencia **legendary**


End file.
